


BTS: Using a Glass Dildo On Them

by submissive-bangtan (sub_bts_smut)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ATM, Anal, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Rings, Condoms, D/s, Double tip dildo, Drooling, F/M, Femdom, Fingering, Gloves, Graphic Description, Hair-pulling, Kitten Kink, Lube and Lace, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Noona Kink, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pinching, Pit Fucking, Prostate Play, Recorded Sex, Rough Penetration, Smut, Spreader Bars, Sub!BTS, Submissive Bangtan, Temperature Play, Vibrator, candle wax, gagging, gaping, pinning, ring gags, taking pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sub_bts_smut/pseuds/submissive-bangtan
Summary: Erotic drabbles with submissive BTS and dominant Reader.





	1. Jimin

Thinks what you bought is so pretty — such a nice, transparent caramel color. Thinks that this will be a smooth endeavor, lube and all. Thinks Mommy won’t be so confident plowing him open right away. That’s all in his fantasy, and he dreams his life away for almost an entire week after you announced to spice things up. He did not reckon with his host, did he. The day before, you ask him to prepare himself with extra care because you’ll give it to him strong next night the way you like it best. Jimin ends up blushing all over like he’s 19 and in love again; it’s the best surprise. Finally, he admits to himself that his guesses were all wrong in the best possible way. So he grooms himself with diligence: getting all peachy and clean, hair styled in shiny curly strands, trimmed pubes, delicate lacey underwear. Jimin is a pro at getting ready for you even if it takes long. He’s so nervous and thrilled. Indeed it’s all a lot less pretty once he has to take it raw with a spreader bar holding his legs apart. He’s covering his mouth with one hand and reaching between your legs with the other. He never expected that you could drill his ass so marvelously hard and have a fucking good time doing it. What pleases you pleases him; stifled pants turn into even more longing groans when you seize the spreader bar and watch that delicious caramel length disappear between his cheeks almost completely in a final shove. 


	2. V

If only you allowed it — he would be busy thrusting himself against it all day. He just loves the feeling of glass against his shaft, it’s weird how much excitement he gets out of it. Though your idea for a hot evening is something fairly different, and tell him he can do it as a reward if things go well according to Noona’s expectations. That means: Baby Tae can’t mess up. Given it’s a double tip dildo, everything is rather easy to handle. One side snakes into his ass making Taehyung’s face go all funny because the glass is ribbed. The other side, for a little diversion, makes itself at home between his lips now and then when you think he’s enjoying what his prostate feels a bit too much. Well, he can’t cum either way, his cock ring is too tight for that. Yet he really puts some efforts into swallowing the dildo properly so you will put it in his ass again as fast as possible to go on ruining it. That calls for a few strong rubs on Taehyung’s dick to frustrate him a bit more. His moans alone are enough to satisfy your need to hear him submit so easily, but having him collapse fatigued and sweaty in the sheets after so much stimulation is the best gratification. After cleaning it a bit, he gets his two-sided dildo back to hump against until he sleeps, but has to promise baby will give Noona his extra attention after she wakes up with his tongue in return.


	3. Jin

Would probably deepthroat it for breakfast. But you have other plans in mind. Armed with a blindfold and extra thick rope, Jin truly is  _bound_  to get it rough. Arms apart, legs apart, spanning across your entire bed which is so, so satisfying. The knots aren’t too tight today because you know he’s going to need some room to flinch and twitch, and obviously: that’s something you never want to miss. Lanky Jin, finally under control and at your total mercy. If you  _have_  mercy, that is, because he’s way too luscious not to be destroyed. At the blink of an eye, Jin ends up stuffed and all those sweet familiar sounds are back again. How long since the last time you did this? His ass isn’t used to it anymore, which is even better. It’s probably because he got too excited, but Jin forgot that your dildo has a very perky function on top of that. It can vibrate. That catches him by surprise, certainly, and given that it has a switch for extra strong performance which you cannot  _not_  make use of… “Jagi, jagi!” goes the endless cry when you turn it on, which turns you on, which turns Jin on. With the vibrator deep enough to stay precisely where it should, you pick up a lighter and candle from the nightstand. The room fills with a spicy scent and more of Seokjin’s wails, too impassioned to cease just now, too loud to really give your neighbors a good impression either. So to keep the session running for a lot longer? You unblindfold Seokjin and use the fabric as a gag instead.


	4. Yoongi

So hot. Knowing how much he loves dick, this is going to be a religious experience for sweet Min “Fuck my ass” Yoongi. He gets his fluffy little cat ears on, makes sure to use the entire day to stretch himself out with a butt plug. Plenty of time for that in the studio until he gets home where his mistress awaits with her new favorite toy with tiny knobs on it. Sure, Yoongi is not a bottomless pit. He’s just a bottom with nice pits, a convenient place where you can thrust the glass cock into just to give him a taste of how hard things will go. Strangely, Yoongi likes that, but what kinky thing doesn’t he enjoy. But that, after all, is not the main event. The main event is Yoongi’s ass. Covered with a lubed condom, you make sure to guide it in at the right angle, the right speed. But since cock has Yoongi’s brain in shambles, he clenches up, gets too frantic and wriggles around. For you to pin him down properly, you sit on his back with his soft legs stretching into opposite ways underneath you as far as they can. His little cock gets crushed just enough while the fucking continues, leaving his ass roughed up until the second part of the programme starts. Reckless abandon, you peel off the condom, get off his back, and grab him by the jaw to pry it open. The following images stay in your mind forever. With equal fervor, kitten Yoongi throats your toy until his face is coated in snot and sizeable bubbles of saliva. His eyes get big and look for approval with every push, but really, it’s not hard making you happy when all he does is gag and slurp so beautifully.


	5. Hoseok

It’s such a hassle to prepare for anal. But Hoseok feels quite motivated after you present to him your latest online conquest. The poor postman didn’t know what he was delivering there, but once the golden wrapping paper and padding is off: Hoseok is convinced: this is worth it, and you’ve got good taste for sure. Everything for mommy. What a shame you can’t attach it to your strap-on harness, but what a perky feat that you — oh! — have two hands. One to sway past your labia to deliver just a bit of stimulation since the sight is already arousing enough. The other to ram half of the glass shaft into poor Hobi’s mouth who wasn’t ready for how it feels inside. So different from the usual rubber, so unyielding. He can’t squeeze it tinier with his tongue or bend it down his throat. No, it’s him who has to be malleable today, to bob and tilt his head, to stretch his rapper mouth to make some room. You poke at the insides of his cheeks just to make sure they aren’t staying unnoticed, making his cute puffy cheeks bulge out more than they already do. In the heat of the moment, you almost forget to take a picture. But Hoseok’s breathy gargling reminds you just in time. It’s always when he chokes the most that you want a proper image of it. With shaky hands, Hoseok flips to the front camera and smiles, enchanted, causing the glass slip down his throat even more. Maybe that’s the trick that you can use for next time. Who knows. But until now, you have further documented proof that Jung Hoseok is a sucker for brutal dick in the most literal sense. 


	6. RM

Why have one when you can just buy two! The budget has to bear it for now, but the fun is why you have no qualms investing in such good  _instruments_. Instruments to give you some good eye candy. You entrust joyous Namjoon to handle the first, light blue one himself. Now that’s already a tough responsibility given that he has to shove it down his throat without damaging the toy. To make sure he doesn’t break his teeth out by accident or worse either way, you use your favorite ring gag on him. The second, light greenish dildo that you pick up yourself has a reasonable diameter to fit inside Namjoon’s trained ass. Not small enough to poke his prostate and arouse him, not big enough to cause a legit case of belly bulge. Meaning, just right. It’s all set up (to stun!) and he’s not doing so bad fucking his own mouth. You give him a few minutes to adjust for both glass cocks, spend time softly tugging at his strawberry blonde hair to tease him, but ultimately: he’s not made for tender speed. When the jabs get faster, he has a hard time face fucking himself, and eventually drops his… light blue friend. That means punishment, meaning he has to take both cocks inside his ass if he can handle it. Namjoon is drooling throughout because the ring gag won’t go anywhere. It’s perfect to feed him his own cum, too, if only he would climax today. Because you know that just before his pleasure can catch up, you leave him empty and with nothing but the choice of fingering you to get another stuffing if he’s lucky.


	7. JK

Because you’re foxy and he’s a freak, that thing goes straight to the fridge. Just a couple minutes. In a protective case, gotta be sanitary. It’s Jungkook’s butt we are talking about, you wanna own it for a much longer time. Jungkook, already quite into it, initially thought about the bloody freezer but then realized he’d rather not have it stuck inside of him like a too-cold lolly on a tongue. It’d probably break in the ice either way. So, a few minutes next to the soda bottles and paprika oil it is. Eventually, lubed up and pinched into submission, you get to work to make your dreams reality. Since he is best penetrated on all fours, at least in your book, you worry not catching his facial expression when you insert the dildo with a glove on. So Jungkook uses his phone to film said reaction, almost drops it midway because this shit gets intense. Little did your bunny know that he’d get super tight with that cold thing up his ass and you can’t resist the urge to wiggle it from left to right to see how he can take it. All of his moans are so sweet and high-pitched, it’s just glorious. You feel that there is still plenty of space to go on pushing, but before Jungkook accidentally presses “Send” and forwards the video to Bangtan’s group chat, you grab the phone yourself. It’s perfect to get a good, HD inside view once you’ve finished thrusting him into a reddened, gaping mess and the dildo is getting warm again. Jungkook’s ass might not be the most curvaceous, but the deepest — that, it really is. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [submissive-bangtan](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com)


End file.
